Will James
' William Daniel "Will" James' is the name of a fictional character in in Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-fiction universe of Power Rangers - now known as the "Marsh-verse" 'of PR, ''Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders , a long-running non-canon fan-fiction series unrelated to'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Will is the current Blue Galaxy Ranger in Marsh's rebooted fan-series, replacing Kai Chen . 'Character History ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (2014 Fan-Film) Will serves as one of Commander Chalmers' top officers onboard Terra Venture's GSA unit. His personality shows that, like his inspired actual Ranger counterpart ,straight-laced, sensible, and ambitious. He came alongside Gwen McQueen , Browne Jones , Devin Stewart and Jesse Marshall onboard Terra Venture and was at an earlier point to enroll in being in its Police force. Will does not at all get along with Gwen, who finds him as a hotheaded pushover and doesn't put up with his brash attitude of pushing over cadets in the GMPD around. When Will first encountered Tony Marshall , Jesse's brother and future Red Ranger, he found something outside the unusual about him. When Tony first came onboard Terra Venture, Will wouldn't accept his welcome, already pointing out that Tony is a stray. After being attacked in the combat facility zone, Will orders Jesse to take his older brother back home while Jesse and Gwen go help a couple of civilians on Mirinoi. With Tony on the loose to follow his brother, Will goes to Browne and Devin (who at that time was reprogramming Alpha 6 ) to operate the Gosei Ultimate Skyship and take it all the way to the wormhole leading to Mirinoi. While on their first encounter with Villamax, Will was one of the many Rangers to pull the Blue Quasar Saber out of the stone. After witnessing that Jesse fell into the crest of the planet, he became the Blue Ranger and possessing the ability of the super strength inherited from the Gorilla Galactabeast. Following Terra Venture's takeoff into space, Will, after becoming a Ranger, continues to be passe with his hard-as-nails attitude toward his teammates and upbrings his sudden continuous conflict with Tony. 'Ranger File Card' 'Gallery' To be added. 'Notes' *His character in this fan-series (Marsh-Verse as a whole) mirrors personality elements from Sky Tate, the Blue Ranger of Power Rangers SPD. *Shares the same (first) name as the Black Ranger from Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, ''in spite the fact that ''this ''Will is a Blue Ranger and not a Black nor Green. '' *Unlike his Lost Galaxy Ranger counterpart from the actual TV series, Will is not Asian-American, instead rather, he is caucasian and is of Jewish decent mixed with Amish decent *The first Ranger to have a vehicle featured from the Bandai toyline into one of these films. *Will is part of the James family in the fan-series. He is the oldest sibling of the family and of the 4 brothers, following Billy James, Ronnie James, and Reese James. According to Marsh's fan-series, he and his brothers had a sister, but is confirmed that she is either dead or has disappeared. *He is good friends with Browne Jones, Jesse Marshall and Devin Stewart, but he never gets/got along with Gwen McQueen. *According to the original casting sides for the character, Will (unlike Kai) was suppose to be a professional skater, comedian, and a tech wiz (like his brother Billy James). He would also have a passion in video games and what technology is around today (like smartphones and tablet computers with wi-fi and other features you usualy find on your computer like the internet). He would takes some situations both humorously and seriously and would have a crush on Gwen, but later realizes she is in a relationship with Tony. *Arsenal wise, Will gets his Galactic Speeder (based on a Toy-exclusive vehicle in PRLG's toyline by Bandai, ala Fall 1999 wave) first before Tony does. * 'See Also' *' Gouki - '''Will's' counterpart from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (see comparison page ) * * Kai Chen ' - Will's counterpart from the actual PRLG series for this fan-series. (''see comparison page) * The James Family Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Rangers (Lost Galaxy Fan-Film series) Category:Blue Ranger Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Rangers who are Jewish Category:Rangers who are Amish decent Category:Pessimist Characters Category:Male Rangers (Marsh-Verse) Category:Male Rangers Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena